


shining and glowing

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Jung Sungchan, Mistletoe, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: It's the Christmas holidays and it's the last time they'll be able to enjoy together that magical season in the castle. Renjun only hopes they can make the most of it all.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	shining and glowing

**Author's Note:**

> trans people are real and valid
> 
> this is for the a little wonder fest - december drabble challenge!! (thought it got kinda long ooops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **day #1 - mistletoe**

"Please, let me know where they all are," Renjun says, his voice a little high, tone almost bordering on a whine. "You know how Jaemin is... I need to be careful. I need to _know_."

Donghyuck crosses his arms against his chest, a mischievous smile forming on his lips. "Can't," he answers. "They keep changing places and you can't know where they'll appear next."

In a dramatic move, Renjun throws himself on the couch, hiding his face in his hands. Alone in the Head Boy's quarters, he didn't feel afraid of acting childish. "This is a nightmare. I can't believe _this._ "

"Chill, dude. It's only some kisses and your boyfriends."

"It's not only _that_ —" Renjun starts, but then stops, choosing instead to sigh deeply.

The thing is: while Jeno isn't one for too many public demonstrations of affection, Jaemin is the exact opposite and wouldn't hesitate to lean in for a kiss, no matter who was around them.

And okay. Maybe Renjun also enjoyed them a little bit, but still... Sometimes he got shy. Sometimes he didn't want to smooch his boyfriend when there was a teacher right next to them. He was the Head Boy, _goddamnit._ He needed to be on his best behavior — even though that was very hard, especially because of one _Na Jaemin_.

And now, with the castle finally decorated for the Christmas season, mistletoes seemed to hang from every place. _Enchanted mistletoes_.

"I know you have a way of knowing," Renjun says after a while, sitting up. Donghyuck, meanwhile, only gives him a shrug as an answer, even though he was smirking. "You always know those things—you and _Jaemin_."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't... But you have no way of knowing this, right?" Donghyuck finishes by closing the book he had in hands, grabbing his bag from the floor. "I'll just let you mop by yourself now. I'll be at the library if you need me... doing, you know, some _actual work_. Be careful when you walk around, you never know what you might find, Injunnie." Throwing a wink over his shoulder, Donghyuck leaves him alone in his place, and Renjun can only groan against the couch, staring dejectedly at the small fireplace.

Renjun isn't afraid of mistletoes. He's not afraid of saying no to his boyfriends. But he doesn't enjoy the idea of getting trapped under a magical mistletoe who won't let you move until you've kissed the other person — and that dammed thing would only appear to couples. Renjun is fucking _sure_ that Donghyuck and Jaemin have something to do with it.

His kisses are reserved for the moments he wants to share them, thank you very much. And not because he's stuck under an enchanted thing.

So, when he leaves his room, Renjun takes a very big, deep breath before he starts walking around the castle. He has work and duties to attend and, even though he'd love nothing more than to stand inside his room and refuse to come out until the teachers could figure out how to stop that mistletoe thing, he _had_ things he couldn't ignore.

He's the Head Boy, after all. The shiny, blue badge on his robes makes sure to remind everyone of that.

Though he doesn't see anyone around him getting trapped under any mistletoes, Renjun is careful to maintain his distance. He stays on the lookout for any glimpse of Jeno or Jaemin, so he can run in the other direction. There are _kids_ around him, after all. What would his image be if they saw the Head Boy stuck under the mistletoe and turned into a blushing mess because of his boyfriend? His reputation would be in _shambles_. He can't let that happen.

Renjun helps a small Hufflepuff boy (Renjun's pretty sure he's a first year) who had gotten stuck in the moving stairwells before he realizes he's not alone anymore. When the small first year thanks him and waves to another person behind him, Renjun curses himself for getting distracted and not realizing there was someone else there — he's a 7th year, for Merlin's sake; he knows better to be alert all the time.

"Hey, Junnie, were you searching for me?"

Jeno looks soft with his hair down and the yellow tie around his neck all crumpled, an easy smile on his face as he greets his boyfriend with a squeeze around the waist.

Renjun's first reaction is to lean against his boyfriend's touch, smiling up at him, eyes softening as he looks up. "Hey." But then he remembers his initial plan of running away from his boyfriends until the teachers could figure out the mistletoe thing and his image wouldn't be ruined, so Renjun steps back. "Oh, no. I didn't call for you."

Jeno furrows his brow, head tilting a little to the side. "You didn't? Well... I was at the library, but then Hyuck said you had—"

"I _knew_ he was into it! I knew it!"

"Uhh... what?"

Jeno makes a little confused noise, nose scrunching up, and Renjun shares all his theories and ideas about how Donghyuck and Jaemin are behind that little prank of the mistletoes, trying to mess with him and his Head Boy image.

"I don't think they're trying to mess with your Head Boy 'image'," Jeno immediately says, making air quotes on the _"image_ ", "It isn't like they're doing this on purpose with you only. It's just to keep things light and fun around the castle before people leave for the break."

Renjun purses his lips. While that theory definitely looked more accurate, he still is sure that they also wanted to mess with him — Donghyuck and Jaemin wouldn't waste any chance of doing that.

"I don't know, Jen... Do you remember when Jaemin tried to kiss me three months ago and I kicked his shin because that Gryffindor Prefect was coming our way? Maybe it's his revenge because of that day."

Jeno snorts and crosses the distance between them, throwing his arm around Renjun's shoulders and leading them away from the moving stairwells. "Jaemin can't even remember what he did in one day, even more be sad because of something like that. You know him, Renjun; do you think he'd be after petty revenge because of something like _that_?"

 _No_. Jaemin was too caring, too loving to do something like that. Maybe he teased them a little too much, was a bit too playful in certain moments, but it was all out of love and affection. And Renjun knew that.

So, breathing in and having his shoulders sagging with relief, Renjun mumbles under his breath, "I guess I could be overthinking a little bit."

"Yeah, you're definitely doing that." Jeno chuckles lowly, shaking his head. "It's okay, though, because in a way you're also right—they'll definitely try to mess with you. Did you know that Hyuck tried to make Sungchan step under a mistletoe so they'd kiss? But Sungchan wasn't paying attention, so I ended up stuck there with Jaemin. _Again_."

Jeno's cheeks get a little pink, the tip of his ears burning, and Renjun can't help but chuckle at that, "Again? This must be, like, your sixth time by now."

"Probably. I don't know. Jaemin just keeps showing up from nowhere and I _swear_ there's no mistletoe there before, but suddenly it just appears and I can't move until we kiss."

"Poor you," Renjun says, nudging on Jeno's side. "Having to kiss your boyfriend... Oh no..."

"Hey! You can't say anything about it! You're the one who's been running away and avoiding us all the time!"

Renjun shrugs. And then he _remembers_ it. He should've been avoiding Jeno, and not walking around the castle by his side. _Oh, no._

"Fuck," he says, stopping in place. "I need to go."

"What?" Jeno asks, confused. "Why? Where?"

Renjun looks to both sides. There's no one but him and Jeno. Still... "What if a mistletoe shows up—"

"Would it be _that_ bad to kiss me?"

Jeno is joking and Renjun can see that clearly by the way he laughs out loud, eyes scrunching up with mirth, so Renjun lightly shoves Jeno away from him. Jeno only laughs harder with that, body stumbling a bit to the side even though Renjun hadn't pushed him hard, and then—

He stops in place.

Jeno's laughing expression changes into a surprised one, eyes turning wide and round as he looks up, mouth parting, and Renjun knows, he just _knows_ , what he's going to say before it even comes out of Jeno's mouth.

"Look, a mistletoe."

Renjun follows Jeno's vision and there, hanging from the ceiling, is a sparkly mistletoe, pink smoke coming out of it, and when Renjun tries to step back, he finds that his body won't allow him to move.

He sighs and looks back at his boyfriend, his expression turning into a defeated look. "I can't believe..." He had tried _hard_ these last few days, running away from his boyfriends so they wouldn't get into that exact situation, and yet—there he is. Trapped underneath a mistletoe.

"Well... at least there aren't that many people around us," Jeno says, giving him a relaxed shrug of his shoulders.

And, yeah, he's right. There's a second-year student that Renjun recognizes from his House just turning the corner, but the more they stay around there, the more that the pink smoke will keep coming from the mistletoe and turning into something thicker, and he knows that soon it'll grab the attention of other students and make them stay watching until they do _something_.

So Renjun faces Jeno with a fierce expression, nodding once. "Okay," he says. "Okay."

"What?"

"You need to kiss me. Come on."

Jeno laughs. "You make it sound like you're preparing yourself to face a big challenge."

From over Jeno's shoulders, Renjun sees at least three first-years standing around and looking at them. _Fuck._ "Come on, quick. Before more people show up."

"I swear... Sometimes I think that you forget that everyone knows we're dating already and you don't need to be all secretive."

"It's not about dating... I'm a Head Boy, I need to be a good example and, actually, it's in one of the books we received about the rules that we need to intervene if we see couples kissing in the hallways and—"

Jeno cuts him off by pecking him lightly, smiling against his mouth before he brushes their lips together one last time.

"We... We just needed to kiss once for the mistletoe to disappear..." Renjun mumbles, blinking open his eyes; he hadn't even realized he had closed them.

Jeno hums in agreement. "Yeah, but I just wanted to kiss you again."

Swallowing a squeak and nodding, Renjun fumbles around with the words that don't quite seem to want to leave his mouth. "Y-yeah... Okay..."

"Now come on, where were you headed to?" Released from the mistletoe, Jeno places his arm around Renjun's shoulders again, bringing him close to his body.

Renjun takes a deep breath, trying to re-organize his mind and thoughts, to have things make _sense_ again and not only think about Jeno and Jeno's mouth and how much he wanted to feel his lips again.

"Uhh... I was going to—"

"Oh, look at you both! _Hey_." Jaemin's voice comes from behind them, and Renjun turns around quickly, a smile appearing on his face.

"What's up, Jaem?" Jeno says. "Careful, Renjun... Every time I met Jaemin today we ended up stuck underneath the mistletoe."

Jaemin smile turns into something bigger, wider, his eyes glinting with intent, and Renjun feels deep into his bones that Jaemin is _definitely_ behind the mistletoe prank. He has no proof, no reason to say that, but he's damn sure that Jaemin isn't innocent _at all_.

So Renjun steps back and away from Jeno's side. Jaemin's eyes are trained on his figure, watching his every movement, and Renjun wonders, for a second, if he'd be able to outrun a Seeker in the ground.

"What are you doing, Injunnie?" Jaemin asks, saccharine sweet. "Let's walk together to where you're going."

Renjun points a finger at Jaemin, heart beating fast against his chest. "Don't even think about coming closer. I _knew_ you were behind this, I just _knew_ it! And yet—yet! You, Jeno! You said he wasn't doing it because of me!"

At that, Jaemin's smile slips away a little, his brows knitting in the middle of his forehead. "What are you talking about?"

Jeno makes a confused noise, looking at both of them as he steps back. "Yeah? And I'm pretty sure that's the truth?"

"Then... Then why is he cornering us like this? He wants a kiss, I'm pretty sure of it! But if you even step forward just one bit, Na Jaemin, I'm gonna run _and_ I'll be faster than you!"

Renjun doubts he'd be, but he imagines that a little bluffing could never hurt anyone.

"Junnie," Jeno says, a hint of a laugh in his voice. "We're literally in the middle of a hallway. He isn't cornering us."

"And, _yeah_ ," Jaemin replies, emphasizing the words, "of course I want a kiss! I want all the kisses from my two, very cute, very adorable, boyfriends."

"Shut _up,_ " Renjun hisses, looking around him. There are some students walking around, close enough to hear Jaemin, and the worst thing that could happen to him is some rumour going around about _him_ being a _cute boyfriend_. Him! The Head Boy!

"What, Injunnie?" Jaemin says. "You're the cutest here."

"Yeah," Jeno adds. "You're very cute."

"Oh, Merlin, fucking help me now," Renjun mutters under his breath, walking one more step back. With that, Jaemin walks one step forward. Renjun stares hard. "Don't even think," he threatens, lifting his finger again. " _Don't_."

" _But Injunnie_ ," Jaemin whines, "you have been running away all these days and leaving me kissless! I can't keep going on like this anymore! This isn't fair to me!"

"You shouldn't have caused this mess... You shouldn't have done all of _this_..." Renjun says, pointing to the empty ceiling. "They're just... a very big pain in the ass!"

Jaemin has the audacity to jult down his bottom lip, eyes big and shiny, and he steps forward once again. "I haven't done a thing!" He exclaims. "I'm just a poor guy who's been abandoned by his boyfriend! Tell him, Jeno!"

Renjun turns to face Jeno at the same time Jaemin does, making Jeno lift his hands up. "I'm not saying anything about this, but... just so you know, Jaem, Renjun _did_ kiss me," he says, smiling all big and innocent-looking at the baffled look on Jaemin's face.

"You guys got stuck underneath the mistletoe...? _Oh._ Oh. _Oh..._ " Jaemin's expression turns into one of pure concentration and he bites down on his bottom lip hard, eyes narrowing on Renjun.

Renjun gulps. He suddenly doesn't know which image would be the worse one: of a Head Boy running away or a Head Boy breaking the rules.

When Jaemin takes his next step forward, Renjun makes to move away, but suddenly Jaemin is hugging him from the back and twirling him around, making Renjun release a yelp and hit him on the arm.

"Put me down!" He screeches, trying to be louder than Jeno and Jaemin's combined laughs. "Put me down _now_!"

Jaemin coos on his ear, holding him around the waist until Renjun regains his footing back, saying how cute he looked with the messy hair and pink cheeks. Renjun only hits Jaemin on the arm again, feigning anger.

" _Jaemin_ ," he says, exasperated. "I swear, you're just..."

At his loss for words, Jaemin pecks Renjun on the cheek, chuckling. "I just _can't_ resist messing with you, Injunnie! You're so cute! So cute!"

"You know, Jaem," Renjun says, looking over his shoulder so he could see Jaemin's face, feeling the squeeze around his waist from Jaemin's grip. "You kinda admitted you were the one behind this mistletoe thing... I could write you up for detention, right... and it would clash with your Quidditch schedule..."

Jaemin laughs nervously, pecking Renjun again on the cheek. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he says quickly, releasing Renjun from his arms. "Actually, I'm not even here right now!"

Just like he had arrived, Jaemin leaves — just a blink and the hallway had no trace of him. Renjun just turns to face Jeno with a tired expression on his face, lips forming a pout naturally. "You knew he was behind this, didn't you?"

Jeno smiles sheepishly but he nods, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, he told me right away. He was too excited to keep it a secret."

"Then why... why did you get stuck all those times if you knew he was behind this? That he could control all of this?"

Jeno lifts one eyebrow, stepping close to Renjun again so they could restart their walking. "Well, it's not like I'd deny a kiss! I want them all!"

Renjun hums, but then he nods. "I guess I can understand your point. But, as a Head Boy, I need to show a good example for others."

Jeno snorts and bumps their sides together. "Sure, Renjunnie, _sure_..."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3  
> and fuck jkr


End file.
